vivasha
by Dream princes
Summary: its for my reviewer on her request plz read and review its for you khushi


**hey guys this os is for on my reader khushi this for you i hope kay isay padhnay kay badh ap khush ho meri health khuch achi nahi hai isi liya dusri story update nahi karahi hu per aaj ap ka message mila aur mama kaal chuti bhi kara rahi hai to socha kiyon na ap ki request ko pura kar do so here is your os of vivek and tasha**

IN CAFETERIA

abhi ,daya ,vivek ,freedy ,rajat ,nikhil ,and sachine are enjoying their coffee vivek speaks

vivek;sir kiyon na um ek game khialy koi case bhi nahi hai

daya ;ha kiyon nahi chalo truth aur dare khialty hai

abhi ;ha theak hai and he spin the bottel and it stop on sachine

sachine ;oh no

daya ;no oh yes so truth ya dare

sachine (think )truth

daya ;acha to yah batao kay tum kisi say piyar kartay ho

sachine (blush and think about divyana )ha sir karta ho

all face glow like a bulb

abhi ;kissay

sachine ;sir truth main ek hi sawale ka jawab diya jat hai

daya ;acha koi baath nahi pata laga lay gay chalo bottel spin karo and it stop on abhi

daya(evil smile )ha ap ayia na maza

abhi ;acha bolo

sachine ;sir truth ya dare

abhi ;dare

daya ;to tum tarika ko phone karkay humare samnay i love you bole kar kiss karo \

abhi(shocked )kiya bol rahay ho

daya;wohi jo tum sun rahay ho jaldi karo warna bolo main har manta hu

abhi;nahi main nahi karsakta

daya; to bolo main har manta hu

abhi ;ok karta hu take out his phone and dial tarika number

daya;jaldi karo

on call

abhi ;hello tarika ji kiase hai ap

tarika;main theak ho per tum nay kiya mer ahal chal puchnay kay liya phone kiya hai abhi to hum milay thay thodi dair pehellay

abhi ;ha woh baath yah thi kay main apko woh

tarika ;abhi woh kiya ha

daya signal him to speak

abhi ;woh main apko na

tarika (irritated) kiya hai bolo bhi na kabsay woh main woh karahy ho

abhi (in one breath ) i love you and give a quick kiss to his phone and cut the call

every one clap

day a;are wah meray shire kiya bath hai

abhi; tum mujhe mawao gay

daya;are yaar kiya hia apni gf ko hi to tunay i love you kaha hai aur kiss kiay hai ab spin karo bottel ko

it stop on daya and he make a face

abhi ;ab ayia na maza ab bat aho tujhe bolo ji truth ya dare

daya ;truth

abhi ;hmmmm to batao college main tumhay kiss ladki nay kiss kiya tha kiya

daya (shocked )yeah kiasa sawale hai

abhi ;sawale jiasa sawale hai bolo na jaldi

daya(head down)ha kiya tha

abhi ;main nay yeah nahi pucha kiya tha yah nahi mainay pucha hai kiss nay kiya tha name kiya hai

daya:woh priya name tha

all of them pass a naughty smile

sachine ;lagta hai shreya ko bata paday ga

daya;are sachine tum bhi iski tarha

sachine ;sorry sir main to mazakh karaha thachalo phir spin karo and it stop on vivek

sachine ;ha vivek tum bolo kiya hai truth aur dare

vivek ;dare

abhi ;acha tum na pointing toward a girl who is sitting alone usay ja kar baate karo aur uska name pata lgao

vivek;sir bus yahi main abhi ayia he get up and go near the girl main time tasha enter in cafeteria abhi look at her and ask all of them to get up and they move from their tasha stop then

tasha ;abhi sir woh vivek kaha hai

abhi ;woh waha us ladki kay sath bath karaha hai

tasha look their and become shocked vivek and that girl are laughing and talking tasha become angry and vivek look move his head and look at her and stop laughing and become shocked tasha went from their and vivek run behind her she reach parking lot and he is running behind her she sit in her car

vivek (try to stop her )tasha meri bath to sono

but tasha drove off and reach her house

vivek was still standing their abhi come from behind and put his hand on his shoulder he turn

abhi;kiya hua baath nahi suni usnay

vivek ;nahi sir

abhi;i am sorry yaar main to mazakh kar raha th amujhe thodi hi pata tha kay woh itni naraze hojay gi

daya come and said ;tumhare hi behen hai tum per hi gayi hai ab tum hi is ki help karo usay mana nay main

abhi ;ha na karta hu (think for a while )tum ek kame karo roses aur ek teddy bear lay ker jao uskay ghare aur usay saabh bata dena ok

vivek ;sir ap ko laghta hai woh many gi

abhi ;ha kiyon nahi tum sachay dil say manao gay to zarore manay gi

vivek roses aur teddy bear lay ker tash akay ghare jata hai aur door knock karta hai tasha door open karti hai ghusay say usay deakh ti hai '

tasha(in anger )kiya hai ha kiyon ay ho yaha ja ker us chodial kay pass biatho

vivek push her lightly and enter in house

vivek ;us chodial ko chodh kar is pari kay pass ayia ho

tasha ;oh ziyada maska laga nay ki zarrorate nahi hai samjhe cafeteria main to boht hasse hasse kay bath kar rahy thay

vivek ;are yaar woh to ek game tha main aur baki saab truth aur dare khial rahay thay to abhi sir nay kaha kay us kadki say uska name pucho to isi liya tumahy yakken nahi ata to apnay bhai say poch lo

at main time her phone she attend the call its abhi and he tell her every thing and then she cut the call

vivek ;ab yakken ayia

tasha;unho nay hasse hasse kay batay karnay ko nahi kaha tha siref name puchnay ko kaha tha

vivek ;are yaar todi to acting karni padhti hai '

tasha ;acting thi yah sacahai ha bolo

vivek ;main siref tum say piyar karta hu plz try to understand deakho main tumahre liya roses aur teddy bear layia ho she look at them and smile smell that roses and hug the teddy vivek smile

tasha ;iska matlab yah nahi hai kay main nay tumahy maffe kardiya

vivek ;to aur kiya karo usay behen bana lo theak hai jaab bhi mile na rakhi bandh wa lo ga ok

tasha ; not ok sit stand karo

vivek ;ok and he start sit ans stand

tasha;kane (ear )bhi pakdo

he hold his ear and start sit stand after some time he become tired and say 100 and fall on couch tasha sit beside him and give him water he drink water and after 15 minutes

vivek ;tasha ab tumnay mujhe maffe kiya na

tasha;ha per dobara kiya na to 200 hundred sit and stand karni hogi

vivek;kabhi nahi ajj say tumhay chodh kare saab meri behenay okay

tasha ;theak hai

vivek hug her ;aur ab mera gift

tasha ;konsa gift

vivek;main nay to tumhay gift diya na to tum bhi do na pointing towards his lips and she blush and kiss him he to kiss her passionately and after 15 minutes they break a part tasha is blushing and vivek is smiling and then he kiss her forehead ,cheeks ,lips and then neck she shiver on his touches and hide her face in his chest

**A/N so khushi kiasa tha i know bohth bakwase tha per meri health achi nhai hai jo samajh main ayia lleakh diya bata na kiasa laga ha andthank you for reading and plz review it also **

**bye take care **


End file.
